Alicia Fox
Fox debuted on the June 13, 2008 edition of SmackDown in a backstage segment with Vickie Guerrero, which saw her introduced as Guerrero and Edge's wedding planner, Alicia Fox. During their wedding reception on the July 18 edition of SmackDown, Triple H revealed Edge kissing Fox the day before the wedding on camera. Fox involved herself in the WWE Championship match at The Great American Bash when she attempted to help Edge, but she was stopped by Guerrero. The confusion surrounding her interference caused Edge to accidentally spear Guerrero. After a three month hiatus from WWE television, Fox resurfaced on the November 18 episode of ECW managing DJ Gabriel, in a fan favorite role. She made her in ring debut on the January 6, 2009 edition of ECW, in a loss to Katie Lea Burchill. On the January 13 episode of ECW, Gabriel and Fox defeated Paul and Katie Lea Burchill, in a mixed tag team match, giving Fox her first win. On April 5, 2009 Fox competed in the 25 Divas battle royal at WrestleMania XXV, which was won by Santina Marella. On April 15, 2009, Fox was drafted to the SmackDown brand as a part of the 2009 Supplemental Draft. Fox made her in-ring debut as a SmackDown diva as a villainess on the April 30 episode of WWE Superstars, teaming with Michelle McCool to defeat Maria and Gail Kim. After winning her debut match, she became aligned with Michelle McCool, accompanying the other to her match as well as teaming up in tag team matches. She was in the corner of McCool when she won the Women's Championship at The Bash. On June 29, 2009 it was revealed that Fox had been traded to the Raw brand. One week after, she made her Raw debut in a tag team match teaming with Maryse against Gail Kim and Mickie James in a losing effort when Kim pinned Maryse. On the July 20 episode of Raw, Fox picked up her first pinfall victory teaming with Rosa Mendes to defeat Kelly Kelly and Kim in a "Legs match". On the August 24 episode of Raw, Fox picked up her second pinfall victory over Mickie James in a six diva tag match. Three weeks later on the September 14 episode of Raw, she defeated Kim to become the number one contender to the WWE Divas Championship. She received a match for the championship at the Hell in a Cell pay-per-view on October 4, but was unsuccessful. She became the number one contender to the Divas Championship again on the November 2 episode of Raw, by winning a battle royal which involved the Bella Twins, Eve, Gail Kim, and Kelly Kelly. She challenged Melina two weeks later for the championship, but was unsuccessful. On the January 11, 2010 episode of Raw, Fox defeated Kelly Kelly in a first round tournament match for the vacant Divas Championship, but lost to Gail Kim in the semi-finals. At WrestleMania XXVI Fox was on the winning team in a 10-Diva tag team match, but on the losing side the following night in a rematch on Raw. In May 2010, she began a storyline with Zack Ryder, after he requested that she and Gail Kim be ringside on several occasions to watch his matches, so he could impress them and find a new valet. During his match with Evan Bourne on the May 10 episode of Raw, Fox interfered on Ryder's behalf, but was stopped by Gail Kim. The following week, Bourne and Kim defeated Ryder and Fox in a mixed tag team match. She later turned on Ryder, attacking him in order to collect a "bounty" from the Raw guest host, Ashton Kutcher. At the Fatal 4-Way pay-per-view on June 20, the evil Fox competed in a fatal four-way match for the WWE Divas Championship, and pinned Maryse to win the championship for the first time. She successfully defended the championship for the first time on the July 5 episode of Raw, defeating Eve after feigning an ankle injury. As she faked an injury to retain the championship, Eve was granted a rematch at the Money in the Bank by Raw's anonymous General Manager, where Fox was again able to successfully retain the championship. On the August 2 edition of Raw after a six-woman tag team match in which she, Jillian Hall, and Tamina defeated Eve, Gail Kim, and Natalya (Alicia pinned Natalya), Alicia was atacked by Melina. Next week on the August 9 edition of Raw, Melina defeated Alicia in a non-title match and earned a title shot at SummerSlam. On August 15, Fox lost the Divas Championship to Melina at SummerSlam. Fox announced that she would be mentoring Maxine on season three of NXT on August 31. Maxine failed to win the competition, and was the second rookie Diva eliminated on the November 2 episode of NXT. On the September 6 episode of Raw, Fox faced Melina in a rematch for the Divas Championship, but was unsuccessful. Fox was involved in a battle royal to determine the winner of the Diva of the Year Slammy Award on the December 13 episode of Raw, but was eliminated by Natalya. The following week, Fox was part of a triple threat #1 Contender's match, which was won by Melina, who turned heel afterwards. A week later, Fox teamed with the villainous Melina in a victorious effort against Eve Torres and Gail Kim. On April 26, 2011, Fox was drafted back to the SmackDown brand as part of the 2011 supplemental draft. At the May 3 SmackDown tapings, Fox suffered a shoulder injury after her first match back for the brand, in which she was defeated by Layla. Fox returned on the May 27 episode of SmackDown teaming with Tamina to defeat the team of Kaitlyn and AJ. This began a feud between the two sets of Divas, with Fox and Tamina regularly winning tag team matches and six-Diva tag team matches also including Rosa Mendes and Natalya. During this time, Fox won six straight matches against Natalya, Kaitlyn and AJ. The alliance between Fox and Tamina ended on the August 11 episode of Superstars, when Fox defeated Tamina in a singles match. On the August 19 episode of SmackDown, after losing in a tag team match, Natalya attacked Fox and put her in the Sharpshooter, provoking a feud between the two divas. She began wrestling alongside several different Divas to face Natalya and Beth Phoenix, known as The Divas of Doom in tag team matches, and also regularly competing against them in singles matches. She started an alliance with divas Eve and Kelly Kelly and the three would begin feuding with the Divas of Doom. At the 2012 Royal Rumble, Fox, Kelly Kelly, Eve, and Tamina were defeated by The Divas of Doom and The Bella Twins in an eight diva tag team match. On May 2 edition of NXT Redemption, Alicia offered JTG that she could help him become a future champion if he would let her, he accepted the offer. Fox would go on a losing streak to the likes of Natalya, Layla, Kaitlyn, Tamina Snuka, Eve Torres, The Funkadactyls (Naomi and Cameron) and NXT Divas Sasha Banks and Paige in standard and six-Diva tag team matches. On the June 12, 2013 NXT, Fox defeated Bayley in the first round of the NXT Women's Championship Tournament. On the July 3 NXT, Fox lost to Paige in the tournament semi-finals. Fox faced off against Kaitlyn on the July 5 SmackDown, where Fox emerged victorious following the interference from the Divas Champion AJ Lee. As of August 2013, Fox hosts the Total Divas after-show with Renee Young on WWE.com. On September 6 edition of Smackdown, Fox, Layla & Aksana joined WWE Divas Champion AJ Lee to interfere in a match between Brie Bella & Naomi attacking Cameron, The Bella Twins & Naomi, turning Fox into a villainess. On December 16, 2013 episode of RAW Alicia Fox teamed up with Diva's Champion AJ Lee and Tamina Snuka in a winning effort against the Bella Twins and Natalya. On the special Old School edition of Raw on January 8, Fox teamed with Aksana against The Bella Twins in winning effort with Aksana pinning Brie Bella. Beginning in January 2014, Fox formed a regular tag team with Aksana, later dubbed "Foxsana". Fox participated in the Divas Invitational match at WrestleMania XXX, which was won by AJ. In April, Fox began a feud with new Divas Champion Paige, losing to her in a series of matches on Raw, Main Event, and Superstars. Her losses provoked a storyline in which she lost her temper after matches, taunting the ring announcers, ringside crew, and crowd and defacing the ringside area. Fox was eventually able to defeat Paige on Raw on May 19 in a non-title match, celebrating by taking and wearing Jerry Lawler's crown. The following week on Raw, she was defeated by Emma, causing her to throw another tantrum, this time giving a wedgie to a production crew member and spraying soda over herself. On the May 30 edition of Smackdown, the villainous Fox would distract Paige during Paige's match against Tamina Snuka by marching around the ring with the Divas Championship, although Paige won the match. At Payback, Fox would be defeated by Paige. Following a further loss to Paige on June 9, Fox attacked tag team partner Aksana, before defeating her in a match on SmackDown to disband Foxsana. After a short hiatus, Fox returned on the September 29 episode of Raw where she defeated the Divas Champion AJ Lee, with help from her former rival Paige. Fox subsequently formed an alliance with Paige, and went on to pick up another win over AJ on October 20. At Hell in a Cell on October 26, Fox ended up accidentally costing Paige the title match, and Paige responded to Fox with a slap in the face, therefore ending their alliance. This prompted an elimination tag team match, with each captaining a side, at the Survivor Series pay-per-view in November; Fox's team won the match with a clean sweep. In January, 2015, Fox turned heel once again by attacking Naomi before teaming with The Miz and Damien Mizdow to defeat Naomi and The Usos in a series of mixed tag team matches. On the April 13 episode of Raw, Fox competed in a number one contender's battle royal for Nikki Bella's WWE Divas Championship, which would be won by Paige. On the June 15 episode of Raw, Fox was seen backstage with the rest of the divas division when Paige would rally the divas in an attempt to take a stand against the Bella Twins and join her, but none would accept the offer. That same week on the June 18 episode of SmackDown, Fox would assist Brie Bella in her match against Paige, and thus aligning herself with The Bella Twins as part of "Team Bella." On the June 25 episode of SmackDown, Fox, being accompanied by the Bella Twins, was involved in a match with Naomi, and would compete in a winning effort. After weeks of Team Bella outnumbering Paige, Naomi, and Tamina, Stephanie McMahon called for a "revolution" in the Divas division by introducing the debuting Charlotte and Becky Lynch as Paige's allies, and NXT Women's Champion Sasha Banks aligning with Naomi and Tamina, leading to a brawl between the three teams. At Battleground, a triple-threat match took place with Brie Bella representing Team Bella, against Sasha Banks of Team B.A.D., and Charlotte of Paige's team, which Charlotte would win. The three teams would ultimately face off at SummerSlam in a three team elimination match. Team Bella would first eliminate Team B.A.D. when Brie Bella pinned Tamina, however PCB would win the match after Brie was pinned by Becky Lynch. The following night on Raw, Fox scored the pinfall in a 6-woman tag team match against PCB. On the August 25 episode of Tough Enough, Fox make an special appearance on the finale of the sixth season, wrestling finalists Amanda and eventual winner Sara Lee. Fox spent the remainder of 2015 competing occasionally in singles matches and tag team matches with Brie Bella, while Nikki Bella was off television with an injury. After defeating Charlotte in a non–title match on the February 1 episode of Raw,106 Brie was granted a match for the WWE Divas Championship at Fastlane on February 21, where she failed to capture the title. During that time, Team Bella quietly disbanded and Brie transitioned into a fan favorite, while Fox remained villainous. Upon the fading of Team Bella, Fox teamed up with Brie against Team B.A.D. on the March 14 episode of Raw, where both of them were defeated after a distraction provided by Lana, transitioning herself into a face. On the March 22 episode of Main Event, alongside Natalya she accompanied Paige to her match against Naomi, accompanied by Tamina and Lana. Later in the match, she and Natalya were viciously attacked by Summer Rae and Emma, who was making her return to the main roster, distracting Paige as they aligned themselves with Lana and Team B.A.D. The following week, she along with Brie and Natalya accompanied Paige to her match against Emma on the March 28 episode of Raw, where she was defeated after Lana attacked Paige. Post-match, she along her allies were attacked by Emma, Summer, Lana, Tamina and Naomi, before they were saved by a returning Eva Marie. As a result, a 10-Diva tag team match between the Total Divas team (Brie, Fox, Natalya, Eva and Paige) and the newly dubbed team B.A.D. & Blonde (Naomi, Tamina, Lana, Emma, and Rae) was announced for the WrestleMania 32 pay-per-view pre-show. At the event on April 3, Fox's team won after Naomi submitted to Brie Bella. After a hiatus, Fox returned to WWE television on the July 15 episode of Main Event, losing to Becky Lynch. On July 19, at the 2016 WWE Draft, Fox was drafted to Raw in the 11th round. Fox made her first appearance for the brand on August 15, where she was defeated by Charlotte. On the September 5 episode of Raw, Fox had a backstage confrontation with Nia Jax, resulting in a match between the two on the September 12 episode of Raw, which would end in a no contest after Jax speared Fox through the ringside barricade. During the kick-off show for Clash of Champions, Fox again faced Jax, in a losing effort. After reaching a streak of losses, Fox would finally enjoyed the victory on the November 4 episode of Superstars, where she defeated Dana Brooke. On the November 7 episode of Raw, Fox was announced as one of the participants in the 5–on–5 Traditional Survivor Series Women's Elimination match at Survivor Series from her brand's team, before winning a six-women tag team match along with her fellow team partners Bayley and Sasha Banks. At the event on November 20, Fox's team would get the victory for Raw and she eliminate Carmella before being eliminated by Alexa Bliss. Category:American wrestlers Category:Female professional wrestlers Category:People from Florida Category:Current Superstar Category:Divas Champions Category:Managers Category:RAW Superstars Category:FPO